The Breakdown
by A Violet Wonder
Summary: *Spoilers* Khloe Cousland reacts to the death of her enemy, and Alistair tries to find the right way to comfort her.


**Spoiler Alert!**

So I was really unhappy when my human noble got done killing Howe. There's no celebration, no fanfare, and no companions asking you how you feel. I felt like there should have been some emotion after that moment. So here's my take on it.

Also, I find that when I write, I'm way more comfy with dialogue than long descriptive paragraphs. I gave it my best shot though.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age and all its glory belongs to Bioware

* * *

Arl Howe was dead.

Only minutes before, Alistair had watched Khloe parry the arl's final blow, before driving her longsword deeply into his chest. Blood had spurted from the man's mouth, trailing down his chin as he gasped, and shock filled his eyes. Her sword still buried in the arl's flesh, Khloe twisted it harshly, eliciting a scream this time instead of a gasp.

Wynne and Zevran stood next to him, and the three of them watched as the female Grey Warden slid her blade from her victim. The arl collapsed to his knees, blood flowing freely from his wounds now. He stared up at Khloe, into the face of his death, his eyes becoming unfocused. "I deserved so much more," the arl breathed haggardly. "I would have gladly killed your father a hundred times over to have taken what he had." A cruel smirk appeared on the man's face, and he coughed, choking on the blood that was filling his lungs.

Khloe's face was blank as she stared down at the man who had killed her family. There was nothing to hint that the arl's words had affected her at all, except for the tightening of her grip on the pommel of her sword.

Wynne stepped forward from in between the two men, and held up a hand. "Khloe…" she trailed off when the girl started suddenly. As if woken from a dream, she clenched her sword in her hand, and brought it smoothly down and across to sever the head of Howe.

There was no sound as the arl's head fell to the floor, blood drenching the dirty stonework. The body, which had been stiff from pain and trauma, went limp. The only sound in the room was Khloe's breathing, heavy and uneven. Her companions could only watch in horror and amazement as Khloe dropped her sword, and fell to her knees in front of the man she had just felled. She covered her face with her hands.

The longsword made a gigantic clatter in the almost empty room, and at first there was no hint at all that Khloe was doing anything other than limply sitting on the floor. Then, as the sound of the metal scraping stone faded away, sobbing could be heard. The harshest, hardest, most heart wrenching wailing that Alistair had ever heard.

Wynne, upon hearing the sobs, went to the girl and wrapped her arms around her. Khloe, removing her hands from her eyes, buried her face in Wynne's robes and continued her sobs. Zevran and Alistair glanced at each other uncomfortably. Wynne turned her face from Khloe's head and stared at the two men. "Why don't you two go scout around and make sure we've missed nothing," she suggested, giving the men an easy escape.

"I think that would be best," Zevran agreed, and he all but bolted from the room. Alistair halfheartedly followed the elf, but glanced back several times towards the two women. He felt like he should do something, say something, but nothing came to mind. He cursed his awkwardness, but finding no words to express his sorrow at Khloe's tears, he left the room.

***

A half an hour later, Wynne emerged from the cellar room, the front of her dress soaked with tears. She had a hard look on her face, one that Alistair recognized as her "difficult task" face. Zevran glanced up from the box he was sitting on, idly swinging his legs. "How is she?" he asked, curiosity and mild concern in his tone.

Alistair frowned at the question, cursing himself for not asking it first. But he looked to Wynne, anxiously awaiting her answer.

"She will be…fine," Wynne answered lamely, and then gathering herself, spoke again. "She is just exhausted both physically and emotionally. She needs rest, but she is fit to continue on for now."

"Why was she crying?" Alistair asked, and immediately regretted it. Wynne sent him a curious look. "Has she not talked to you about her family?"

Alistair nodded slowly. "She has. I just don't understand why she was crying. Shouldn't she be happy?"

Wynne sighed, and looked to Zevran. "Do you understand?"

Zevran shrugged. "I think that the triumph of avenging her family has brought back some of the unpleasantness of the their death, no?"

Wynne nodded, and Alistair, still not understanding fully, opened his mouth to ask another question. He paused when Khloe's tired face appeared at the doorway. His stomach lurched. Her eyes were a dark red from crying, her face puffy and blotched. She looked so miserable that it broke his heart. But, he was so unsure as to what to do for her.

Zevran hopped down from the crate and put a hand on Khloe's shoulder. "We can rest here a bit more, if you need it," he offered casually. Alistair found himself envying the elf's ability to always know what to say.

Khloe offered a trembling smile, and shook her head, her bloodstained blond hair moving gently about her face. "I am fine. We'd best go rescue the Queen before anyone decides to go looking for Howe." She swallowed hard at the mention of the arl's name. "That and I wish to leave this filthy place as soon as possible."

Alistair, deciding he'd been quiet for long enough, piped up. "We can do that," he offered, and sent Khloe a shaky smile. She returned the smile as best she could, but the shadows in her eyes did not reassure the Templar. The smile that had twisted his mouth faded, and he longed to embrace her. But Khloe had an aversion to their romance being public, and so his hands remained at his sides. Useless.

"Shall we go then?" Wynne prompted, and Khloe strapped her weapon to her side, nodding. She stepped around Wynne and strode down the hallway, the others falling into line behind her. Alistair watched her walk, her head high, her shoulders squared. She was a leader, in every way. He wondered how much the burden of that leadership had affected her, and made a firm promise to ask her about it the first chance he got. For now though, it would have to wait. There were other tasks to attend to.

***

Though they had long since shed the armor the had allowed them to walk the halls unmolested, the guards seemed to have since abandoned their previous posts for dinner. A move that seemed unwise, although it was fortuitous for them. Khloe moved down the halls, Zevran close at her back watching the passageways that led off into various rooms. Wynne followed and Alistair brought up the rear.

They reached the room where Anora had been placed under arrest in record time. Anora's maid's eyes widened when she saw Khloe reappear and a tremulous smile lit her face. The spell on the door seemed to have faded. Khloe, without acknowledging the maid, went to the door and opened it slowly. Anora stepped out, wearing a full set of armor that did not seem to fit her well.

Alistair had to bite back a laugh at how ridiculous the Queen looked.

"Thank the Maker. And you Grey Warden. I thought I'd be trapped in there forever. I assume you've taken care of Howe?" the Queen asked, her tone lofty.

Khloe nodded. "I think it best we get out of here quickly your Majesty," she began. "Howe's men will no doubt be looking for him soon."

"An excellent idea. I shall follow you Grey Warden," the Queen answered. Khloe nodded at her, and glancing out in the hallway again, moved quickly. The Queen and her maid fell into line behind Wynne.

They were met with no resistance as they crept through the halls, and although voices could be heard echoing from various rooms, no one impeded them. Alistair felt his spirit begin to rise as they neared the entrance to the estate. It plummeted again when the group of heavily armored guards came into view.

"Surrender Grey Warden," Loghain's right hand man, or in the case woman, said strongly. Cauthrien's hand was on her sword, and she had a steely glint in her eyes. "I have hope that we can settle this with no bloodshed."

Khloe looked back at them. Alistair saw the hesitation in her eyes before she turned back to stare at Cauthrien. "Very well, we surrender. But you do not know the entire story."

Alistair eyes widened with shock. "Khloe, are you sure about this? We could take them."

Khloe shook her head. "I'm sure. We will surrender."

"I am surprised at you Grey Warden. But, pleased that you are willing to see reason. Bind and bring the Grey Wardens. Leave the rest. They are of no interest to us," Cauthrien barked, and her men leaped to do her bidding.

***

It was several hours later when Alistair awoke, rubbing his head in protest. After dragging them through the streets of Denerim, the guards had knocked them unconscious as soon as they had entered the cell level of Fort Drakon. He observed his surroundings. Flickering torchlight showed nothing but cells and a guard station that contained a single man. There was no way to escape. At least, not that he saw.

He looked over at Khloe, who was resting on a bed of dirty straw. He blushed slightly when he saw that the guards had taken her armor as well, and she lay in only her undergarments. _Get it together Alistair. You're locked together in a dirty jail cell with more problems than you can count, and you're ogling her._

He couldn't help sliding near her though, and brushing an errant lock of hair from her face. She stirred at the contact of his hand meeting the flesh of her cheek. Her blue eyes opened slowly, and she blinked sleepily at him.

His stomach flipped over in surprised attraction.

Her mouth curved into a lazy smile, and blinking rapidly, she sat up. She groaned slightly and touched a hand to her head. "Ugh," was her only statement.

"I agree," Alistair said, and watched her get her bearings and glance around.

"Lovely," she stated after she had completed her observations. "I've never been in prison before."

"I take you to all the best places," Alistair said charmingly, and grinned when he watched her smile again.

"So what now?" he asked, trying to only look at her face, and not the rest of her, which was so appealingly revealed.

Khloe shrugged, still glancing about. "Give me a few minutes to think."

Alistair nodded at her. And then, remembering his earlier promise to himself, couldn't stop from asking, "Are you okay? I mean, from earlier. I've…never seen you cry before," he finished rather lamely, trying to find the right words.

Khloe stared at him a moment before folding her legs up to her chest. "I suppose," she answered hesitantly.

"Why do I not believe you?" Alistair stared intently as Khloe tried to not meet his gaze. Eventually, she looked up, and there was a sheen of tears in her eyes.

"It was stupid, really. I never cry," she added.

Alistair fought to state the obvious; that she had indeed cried. Instead, he simply waited for her to continue, tying together small pieces of straw on the floor.

With a heavy sigh, Khloe filled the silence. "I just…couldn't help it. It's all that's been keeping me going these last few months. I know that, yes, as a Grey Warden, it's my responsibly to gather forces to fight the Blight. Yes, I know that there are people out there that need me. But, the need to find Howe, to make him pay for what he did to my family. That's what has been pushing me forward," she said fiercely.

"And as soon as you did," Alistair prompted.

Khloe propped her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. She stared at the floor, her eyes far away. "As soon as I did, I just couldn't help it. All the things I've been suppressing, all the tears I wanted to cry when I left my parents to die. They just all came out."

Alistair listened to Khloe's voice, listened to the hitches in her speech and the threat of barely restrained tears. He crawled forward, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, ignoring his embarrassment at how close, and unclothed they were.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and put her arms around him as well. She squeezed tightly. They sat like that for minutes, breathing and simply enjoying the comfort. Alistair wanted to say something, but again struggled with the words. What could he say to make her feel better?

"You know, for what its worth, you're amazing," he blurted out suddenly.

Khloe pulled her face from his skin and glanced up at him.

"You know, you fight darkspawn all day, put up with all of us at camp, put up with me," he added sheepishly. "And you never complain about it. You're a natural born leader, although you insist you haven't a clue how to lead. I really look up to you."

"Really?" Khloe asked, the tears fading from her eyes and voice.

Alistair grinned down at her, pleased that whatever he was saying was working. "Of course. I don't think I could ever lead like you, and to be honest, I don't think I'd ever want to. I'd be quite content with following you for the rest of my life."

Khloe grins back at Alistair, the genuineness of the smile making his heart light. "Is that your version of a marriage proposal? She laughed.

Alistair gaped at her. "Uh, well. No. Um, I mean…what I mean to say is," he stammered.

Khloe smirked, but the corners of her lips raised. "Thank you," she said softly. "It makes me feel like less of a weakling for breaking down like a baby," she said honestly, and stroked a hand down his cheek.

Alistair nodded. "You're quite welcome my lady. And you aren't a weakling. Not at all."

Khloe nodded, and then brought her lips to Alistair's. They kissed, a short simple declaration of their feelings. When they broke apart, Alistair's ears were bright red.

"Are you ever going to get over that?" Khloe demanded, pointing to his ears.

"If we keep doing it a lot, I think that it won't be a problem anymore," he said candidly and smiled warmly when Khloe laughed at him.

"When we get out of here. I don't think prison is the appropriate place for our practicing," she said wickedly, her mood rapidly returning back to normal.

"No, perhaps you're right. Putting on a show for the guards isn't really my idea of a good time," Alistair confessed as he rose to his feet. He held out a hand, and yanked Khloe to hers. "Do you have an idea on how to escape this wretched place anyway?" he asked.

He watched as she brushed herself off, and then stuck her head close to the prison bars. Her lips twisted as she thought. "I have an idea," she said suddenly, removing her head from the iron. "But, you're not going to like it much," she added reluctantly.

"Oh. Great. Just what I love. Bad news. Alright, what is it?"

Khloe pointed her finger at the guard standing watch not too far from their cell. "I was going to see if I could convince him to come into our cell. That way, we could jump him."

"Alright, I'm following you. Where does the part I don't like come in?" Alistair asked.

"Um. Well. I think the only way to get him in here is to assure him that I'd like to…show him my charms, so to speak," Khloe explained. She bit her lip.

Alistair stared at her for a few moments. Blinked a few times. And then, in a level voice that he was fairly proud of, asked, "What?"

"Oh come on. It's not like we're going to fool around with you in here. It's acting!" Khloe defended.

"Fine, fine." Alistair grumbled. "We'll do it your way. But the first time he touches you, I'm going to bash him upside the head."

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Khloe responded. And then, walking to the door, yelled for the guard.

Alistair pushed himself back into the corner and watched as Khloe, her voice low and seductive, sweet talked the guard into the coming inside their cell. And just when he thought it couldn't have gotten easier, she managed to get the man to remove his armor!

The guard had glanced at him once, but another look at Khloe, or more appropriately, at Khloe's chest had him stripping rather quickly. As the poor man struggled with his pants, Khloe struck him hard on the back of the head.

The man crumbled like a sack of grain.

Khloe bent down and snatched the key from the guard's armor and held it up for Alistair to see. "I told you," she mocked him in a sing song voice.

"Yes, yes. You are the superior Grey Warden. I bow to your might and awesome skills."

Khloe smirked and unlocked the cell door.

Alistair stared at her for a few moments, taking in her flush of pride and the small smile that sat on her lips. Was it any wonder that he was mad for this woman? And before he knew it, he was striding forward and taking her chin in his hands.

He tilted her head back so that he could look into her eyes. ":I don't know what I would do without you," he said simply and watched the slow blush cover her cheeks. His lips met hers for a slow kiss. Breaking it, he grinned. "Well, let's go shall we? I'm hungry, and I'm sure the others are waiting for us most anxiously."

Khloe smiled at him, and nodded. She reached out slowly and entwined her fingers with his.

The two crept out of the cell and towards freedom, their hands clasped together.


End file.
